militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard Rogel
| birth_place = Brest, Finistère, France | allegiance = | rank = Amiral | branch =French Navy | serviceyears =1976 - present | commands =SNA Casabianca SNA Saphir SNLE L'Inflexible FSM FOST CEMM (2011-2016) | awards= }} Bernard Rogel (born January 5, 1956, Brest), is a notable French Admiral Submariner and former Chief of Staff of the French Navy, a post which he took up on September 12, 2011 until July 13, 2016. Biography Formation Bernard Rogel entered to the École navale ( ) in 1976. He was first assigned to serve on nuclear attack submarines and nuclear ballistic missile submarines; in 1989, he obtained his Atomic brevet.Biographie officielle sur le site du ministère de la Défense. Commandments He assumed commandment of the nuclear attack submarine Casabianca and Saphir from 1990 to 1992. He became the drill officer in charge of executive instructions and tactical maneuvering at the corps of the Submarine Squadron of the Mediterranean, with the particular responsibility of training and qualifying competent boat commandants and crew members, capable of fitting service on nuclear attack submarines, in addition to the placement effects of materials and tactical submarine evolutions. Admitted as a candidate at the Inter-Arm Defense College ( ) at Paris in 1994, he became then second-in-command of the anti-submarine frigate Tourville then SNLE L'Indomptable. He then worked at the general staff headquarters of the Armies EMA, as an assistant « Mer » (sea) to the cabinet of the Chief of the general staff headquarters of the Armies from January 1998 until April 2000. He reassumed a commandment from April 2000 until December 2011, on the French nuclear ballistic missile submarine SNLE L'Inflexible with whom he conducted two operational patrols, then joined in January 2002 the general staff headquarters of the Amiral (Admiral) commanding the Force océanique stratégique FOST, where he was division chief of « Conduite des opérations » (operations conduit), then chief of that general staff headquarters function. General staff headquarters functions Auditor of the Institut des hautes études de Défense nationale IHEDN and the Centre des hautes études militaires CHEM during the academic years 2003-2004, he joined after the Élysée as assistant to the Chief of the Military Staff of the President of the Republic, charged with the concerned maritime dossiers and the sequence of exterior military operations. From September 2006 to August 2009, he was the cabinet chief to the Chief of the general staff headquarters of the Armies CEMA, then deputy chief of general staff « Opérations » (operations) of the general staff headquarters of the Armies EMA directing for two years the inter-arm exterior operations. Simultaneously under his responsibility featured various commands including the inter-arm space commandment, the cyber defense of the Armies, the inter-arm commandment of helicopters and assumed the lead role of numerous other divisions of the EMA. Admiral Rogel totalized 27,000 hours of diving. On September 12, 2011, he assumed the functions of Chief of Staff of the French Navy CEMM and was elevated to the rank designation of Amiral (Admiral) on the same date. By a decree on July 6, 2016, he was nominated by President François Hollande Chief of the Military Staff of the President of the Republic as of July 13. He was confirmed in his functions by the new President of the Republic Emmanuel Macron. Decorations and medals French decorations * Grand Officer of the Order of the Legion of Honor * Commander of the Order of the National Order * Commander of the Ordre du Mérite Maritime * Medaille de la Défense Nationale Foreign decorations * Brazil : Grand Officer of the Naval Merit * Malta : Grand Officer with swords Order pro Merito Melitensi * United States: Commander of the Legion of Merit * Ivory Coast : Commander of the National Order of the Ivory Coast * Tchad : Officer of the National Order * Central African Republic: Knight Order of the Reconnaissance Medal * Germany : Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany See also *Édouard Guillaud *Christophe Prazuck *List of submarines of France *Pierre-François Forissier Notes and references Category:Living people Category:1956 births Category:Chiefs of Staff of the French Navy Category:Commanders Crosses of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany